Finding Out The Truth
by cinderella9056
Summary: When a friend from France calls and asks for help Sonny, Carly, Jason, Michael & Leticia head for Paris not expecting to find a hurt Robin. What will they do to protect her and keep her safe? Please Read and REVIEW! If you want a story updated please PM me with name of story.


FINDING OUT THE TRUTH

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2001 after the marriage of Sonny and Carly, Jason has just come home and he got over his infatuation with Carly and realizes he misses Robin

CHAPTER ONE

Sonny picks up his cell phone not expecting the voice on the other end. "How are you, Jenn?"

"I've been better. I need you to come help me. I'm in Paris and I am trying to get a friend out of a very bad situation and could use your help. I have three nightclubs in Vegas you can choose which one you want. I really need the help Sonny. I can't explain what is going on but please come and help me?"

"I will get the plane ready to go and be there as soon as I can. I will be bringing my partner with me."

"Good, two heads are better than one. Is he smart?"

"Yes, and he is very good at his job."

"Good. Get here as fast as you can. Time is of the essence." Jenn says.

"I'll be on my way within an hour."

"Good. Call me when you are close"

"I will be there within ten to twelve hours."

"Good, you may be in time. I'll stall as long as I can."

"Stall what?" A confused Sonny asked.

"You will soon find out." Jenn said. "I can't tell you over the phone. Please trust me. It's urgent and I can't tell you any more than that."

"I'll be there soon. I'll trust that what you need help with is urgent like you said."

"It is Sonny. My life and my family's lives plus other people's lives are on the line."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Sonny said.

Jenn hangs up and so does Sonny. Carly and Jason want to know what is going on.

"What's going on?" Jason asks.

"I don't know. I'll explain in a minute." Sonny calls his pilot and tells him to get the plane ready they were going to Paris.

"Paris? No way in hell!" Carly said. That bitch that couldn't keep her mouth shut lived there.

"Yes, I am going to Paris, a friend named Jenn is in trouble and I am going to help her. Robin was never mentioned and those two knowing each other is very slim. They don't travel in the same circles. I guarantee it. Now I have to pack and leave as soon as possible."

"I'm going with you." Jason said.

"So am I." Carly said ready for a fight. She was going to go with them.

"Carly, you can't go I don't know what is going on with Jenn but its business and you can't go."

"I go or I go see a lawyer for a divorce Sonny. I am not letting you go when Robin is in that city."

"Fine. What about Michael?" Sonny said not wanting to fight and knowing that Carly hated Robin and would just follow him to Paris. They were going to have a talk later though.

"Michael and Leticia can come with us. I'm going to pack and have Leticia pack for Michael and herself." Carly went upstairs to pack.

"Sonny could this have to do with Robin?" Jason asked, curious. He realized that he had missed her and was using Carly to fill that void and Liz too.

"No, Jenn is in the mob and Robin would not have anything to do with that again."

"Okay, I'll go get packed." Jason leaves, sad that it didn't have to do with Robin maybe he could still go see her and see if she hated him and with that he went to pack as did Sonny and within a half hour they were headed to the plane in the limo.

Sonny had twelve of his men go with them because he didn't know what was going on.

Twelve hours later

They are on their way to their hotel to drop off luggage and Carly, Michael and Leticia.

Carly wanted to go with them and was going to find a way. "Sonny, I want to go with you and Jason." Carly said.

"No, it's business." At the hotel they have the bellboy take their luggage up to their room and they are surprised when Jenn is at the hotel to meet them.

"Who is this?" Jenn asked.

"This is my partner Jason Morgan, my wife Carly, my son Michael and his nanny Leticia."

"Okay let's go." Jenn said.

"What's this about?" Sonny asks.

"I would like to go with." Carly said.

Jenn thinks about this for a second and says, "You can come with a condition you do not upset anyone that you meet. You keep your mouth shut. No insults or anything else, that goes for all of you."

"Okay." Carly said not knowing what she just agreed to, not understanding why that is important.

"Let's go then." Jenn said. "We will take my limo. You choose two of your men and that's it, no one else goes with us."

Sonny said to Francis and Johnny to get in the second car.

On the way Jenn fills them in, "My friend is why you are here. I don't know if you three can help or not I am hoping that you can. My friend worked at the Love Boat which was a strip club. She needed money and that paid the best and with tips she made quite a bit. Anyway she got a fan and he kept sending her gifts, she moved and he found her twice more she moved and he found her. He was a member of the mob which she didn't know. When she told him she would never be interested in someone like him, he and his two guards raped her for three hours in the rain and mud they didn't care they tried to kill her and I have been protecting her from him but he has almost got her again. He tried to kill her when he was done raping her but she lived and I need help protecting her. I need help getting her out of France. He purposely along with his men who raped her hurt her bad. She had tearing and scaring from what they did. She had to be operated on. I've known her for years and we have been friends for all those years please help me help her. Please help me get her hidden and out of France before he kills her. She is going to need to be protected under another organization and I don't know how to go about doing that. If she is hidden and gets another I.D. he won't be able to find her, but she refuses to do that."

"I will help her any way I can. She has been thru hell it sounds like." Sonny said.

"You have no idea what hell she has gone thru. She has been thru hell here and not just this. She needs to leave France and never return. I'm hoping you can put her in a safe house, even though she will be under your protection she is going to need somewhere safe to live."

Carly said. "Well Harbor View Towers where we live has the best security there is in Port Charles. Till she is out of danger she could stay with Sonny and I or Jason might let her use one of his spare rooms."

"That's generous of you Carly. We are here." Jenn said as they pull into an underground tunnel. "I am hiding her in a special place here follow me and stay close."

They follow her into the house and they go into the billiard room and she went over to the wall and pulls up on a lever that is hidden behind a fake safe, they realize. They walk over and the wall moves and they go into a tunnel and follow it down. When they come into the room that is at the end of the tunnel, they see Robin Scorpio, but not like they have ever seen her before. She turns and sees Jenn and then she sees Sonny, Jason and Carly.

She asks Jenn. "What are they doing here?"

"They are going to help us. They are going to get you out of France. They are going to hide you and protect you from my brother."

"Your brother?" Sonny asked, he knows Jenn's brother.

"Yes, my brother is who raped her and he let his two guards rape her too. I found her in the mud and rain with a knife would in her stomach and she was naked and bleeding in her vagina from what they had done to her. She needs out of France before he finds this place. You said you would help."

"We will help Robin, she is my sister and always will be." Sonny walks over to Robin and touches her cheek and Robin flinches at first.

Carly is about to object, but after seeing Robin flinch, she decides not to say anything.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I just don't really like being touched. It scares me. I think you'll abuse me when someone touches me now."

"Because of the rape?"

"The rape and the beating and then he stabbed me."

"Let's get you out of here and take you home where you belong." Sonny said.

"You mean Port Charles?"

"Yes." Sonny said

"But he will know to look for me there. You threw me out of your life and so you can't protect me saying I'm family."

"No they can protect you, Robin." Carly said. "They have to be able to."

"We can't protect her saying she's family because she's been here and was thrown from our lives. What are we going to do? We can't hand her over to Brandon, that son of a bitch." Sonny said.

"I have an idea." Jenn said.

"What is it?" Jason asks.

"I've known Robin for years and I know what happened between the four of you. Jason if you married Robin she would be protected and with you and Robin's past most people will buy it. That you came after her when you realized that you loved her still and then you guys decided to get married. I can stop Brandon for a month and you two will have to be married when that month ends. Will you do it Mr. Morgan?"

Robin, Carly and Sonny stay quiet wondering what Jason will do.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want story updated with name of story and I will try to update it!


End file.
